Tenchi's choice
by Coco and Colle
Summary: Tenchi finally chooses his girlfriend but who will it be?
1. Tenchi's selection

It was a beautiful autumn day. Sasami and Tsunami had joined and were now the same person, but they go by Sasami.  
  
"LET GO OF HIM RYOKO!" Sasami heard Ayeka yell in the distance.  
  
"There they go again," Sasami said picking up Ryo-Oki.  
  
"TENCHI IS MINE, AND THAT IS FINAL!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
"GIRLS STOP IT!" Tenchi yelled.  
  
Ayeka let go.  
  
"Why yes. This is no way to a man's heart. I must leave him alone give him peace, like a good Princess should."  
  
Ryoko smiled.  
  
"Say, Tenchi, now that we're rid of Ayeka, what's say you and me go somewhere, alone?"  
  
Before Tenchi could protest, Ryoko pulled Tenchi close and gave him a tender, sweet kiss on his lips. It was too much for Ayeka.  
  
She grabbed Tenchi away.  
  
"How dare you, you witch! Tenchi does not love you!"  
  
Sasami was holding the sugar, trying to pour it into the mixture for Chicken potpie. The screaming caused her to drop the entire bag into the mixture. The Liquid poured all over on the flour.  
  
"COULD YOU TWO BE QUIET FOR ONE MINUTE?! I'M TRYING TO MAKE DINNER!"  
  
"I sure am hungry! I'll stop just until after dinner," Ryoko said.  
  
"I have a better idea," Ayeka said. "I'm sure Tenchi is just about ready to tell us all who he wants his girlfriend to be. We'll all leave him alone tonight and he can think about it. He'll tell us his pick in the morning at breakfast."  
  
"I suppose that's a good idea. I've been thinking about it lately," Tenchi said.  
  
"Then it's settled. Now let me make dinner!" Sasami said.  
  
The morning came very fast. Everyone had fancy dresses and hairstyles on.  
  
"Eh hem," Tenchi stood up. "All of you are wonderful to me. Please do not be mad because I didn't pick you. You all will always be my friend. "Sasami," he said. "I have chosen Sasami." 


	2. The Plot

"Sasami!" everyone yelled a once.  
  
"Yes, Sasami," Tenchi said.  
  
Ryoko flew up to him. "But Tenchi Sasami is related to you. She is your grandfather's sister. You need to choose someone you aren't related to!"  
  
"I've made my decision and that's that!" Tenchi shouted.  
  
Ayeka closed her eyes, trying to hold back the painful tears. She smiled.  
  
"Tenchi you have made your decision and I respect that. I trust you and my sister will be very happy," She said.  
  
Sasami hadn't spoken. She was stunned that Tenchi picked her. She did love him but she always acted as if they were friends, unlike her sister and Ryoko, who constantly fought over him.  
  
"Congratulations!" Mihoshi patted Sasami on the back.  
  
"Aren't you going to speak, Sasami?" Washu asked gently.  
  
"I..I'm so happy.." she said still stunned. She stood frozen for a moment. Then she ran into Tenchi's arms.  
  
"Oh Tenchi!" She buried her head in his chest. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
Tenchi smiled. He gently wrapped his arms around her delicate body.  
  
"And I love you too."  
  
Sasami and Tenchi walked to Tenchi's room to be alone. They placed themselves at the edge of Tenchi's bed and gazed into each other's eyes. They pressed their lips together and fell into a deep kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other.  
  
"Tenchi I've waited for this moment for so long," Sasami said happily.  
  
"So have I," Tenchi said. He put his hand on her face.  
  
"Such a beautiful face..," he said.  
  
Sasami blushed. "Thank you."  
  
Suddenly Ryoko walked in  
  
"Oh Ten…" she say them kissing. Her face fell.  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot," she said gloomily.  
  
She walked out of the door and slammed it behind her.  
  
Outside the house, Ayeka and Ryoko began to talk.  
  
"I am still freaked that Tenchi picked Sasami," Ryoko said.  
  
"I have an idea. For now, you and I will work together to get those two apart, but when we do we go our separate ways," Ayeka suggested.  
  
"Fine with me, but don't you feel guilty doing that to your sister?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. But I can easily help her find another boyfriend," Ayeka replied. 


	3. The letter

"I'm back!" Tenchi's voice rang through the house.  
  
Kiyone looked up from the paper she was reading.  
  
"Hello Tenchi!"  
  
"Hi Kiyone!"  
  
"Dinner's almost ready! I hope you have a big appetite!" Sasami said.  
  
Tenchi and the others sat down. The evening's dinner was freshly cut vegetables and a turkey.  
  
"Delicious as always Sasami!" Washu complemented.  
  
Sasami smiled. "Thank you!"  
  
After dinner Ayeka and Ryoko ran outside with a pen and paper.  
  
"Now we have to make it look like Sasami's writing," Ryoko informed.  
  
"That's easy! I watch my sister write all the time. It'll be easy," Ayeka said.  
  
"Then I'll let you write it. She I write a note from Tenchi to Sasami?" Ryoko asked.  
  
"You better not. If they both received a letter, they'd be suspicious and we'd be dead meat," Ayeka advised.  
  
Ayeka jotted down words here and there until she was finished. She held it up for Ryoko to see. "Done!"  
  
The letter said:  
  
Dear Tenchi,  
  
I thought I was in love with you but after that kiss last night, I realized how disgusting you are. Stay away from me and never speak to me again!  
  
Un Love,  
  
Sasami.  
  
"Perfect!" Ryoko hissed.  
  
She knew that once Sasami was gone, Tenchi would be hers for the taking!  
  
They sealed the note in an envelope and slipped it under Tenchi's door.  
  
The next morning a shrill scream was heard.  
  
Tenchi had found the note.  
  
Everyone rushed to Tenchi's bed.  
  
"Tenchi, what's wrong?" Sasami asked getting closer. Tenchi shoved her away. Everyone except Ayeka and Ryoko gasped.  
  
Tenchi lifted up the note.  
  
"I didn't write that!" Sasami screamed. But Tenchi didn't hear.  
  
"Ayeka, you are my new girlfriend," Tenchi said.  
  
A sly grin wiped across her face. She had won Tenchi! But at the same time, she felt dishonesty.  
  
"How could I have done that to my sister?" She asked herself.  
  
Ryoko was angry. She'd much rather have Tenchi with Sasami then with Ayeka!  
  
Sasami scurried to her room.  
  
"I will find whoever wrote that note and punish them good. Until then, I think it's best I didn't talk to Tenchi." 


End file.
